Aces and Queens
by alex-in-w0nderland
Summary: AU: Felicity Smoak is an A.R.G.U.S agent and assigned to train Oliver Queen after the shipwreck on Lian Yu. Felicity is Waller's right hand man but maybe Oliver isn't right for the life of an agent. He is her mission and she is his distraction.
1. Chapter 1

Aces and Queens

Word Count: 1,473

AU: Felicity Smoak is an A.R.G.U.S agent and assigned to train Oliver Queen after the shipwreck on Lian Yu. Felicity is Waller's right hand man but maybe Oliver isn't right for the life of an agent. He is her mission and she is his distraction.

* * *

Pain was the first thing he noticed. As he floated in and out of consciousness he could feel the thumping sensation in his head. Oliver opened his eyes slowly and the blurry, unfamiliar surroundings came into focus. He watched the weakly spinning fan as memories came flooding into his mind. Oliver shot up with a gasp and attempted to get on his feet, but ended up getting caught in the white sheets instead.

Oliver rolled onto his back, heaving and counting his breaths. Is this what a panic attack feels like? He remembers the pain in Sara's eyes as he watched her drown for the second time. He squeezed his eyes shut and He can feel the guilt from the part he played in Slade's death burning his lungs. Surely he must have some form of post traumatic stress. How many times can you be in a ship wreck without getting PTSD.

He heard the old wooden door creak open, but he didn't make a move. He honestly didn't care anymore. He had failed Sara. And Slade. And Shado. There was nothing left for him to defend himself for. The woman entered his room and closed the door behind her. Her heels clicking against the concrete with every step she took until she was standing next to his head, then she stopped.

"What do you want?" Oliver hoarsely whispered, unable to keep the hopelessness from seeping into his voice while keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

The woman cleared her throat before tossing a change of clothes that she had brought for him onto his torso. "Maybe you should speak to me with a little more gratitude, Mr. Queen. Considering the fact that I saved you from drowning." Oliver grabbed the clothing and stood up, giving her a once over before looking into her cold blue eyes.

She was wearing a tight leather suit with guns strapped to her hips. Her blonde hair was up in a tight pony tail and her lips were painted bright red. Her heeled boots may have added three inches (give or take) but he was still almost a head taller than her. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Are you done gaping at me yet?" She practically spat at him. Even if he didn't mean to, he was staring at her like she was and object and that was something she did not have time for. Waller had given her a mission.

Oliver didn't respond to her snarky remark. He squared his shoulders and glared down at the fierce woman. "What do you want with me?" He repeated.

The woman just smirked at him and stepped away. "Just get dressed, Mr. Queen. We have a lot to discuss." Oliver rolled his eyes. He is beyond sick of getting vague answers. Come to think of it. He's sick of not knowing where he is too.

Before she could step out the door, Oliver yelled, "Hey! Do you at least have a name?" The woman was throwing orders at him, the least she could do was give him her name, or title, or.. any kind of clue to who she is.

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder to look at him. With one hand on the door she replied, "Smoak" and disappeared through the entrance without another word.

 _This is going to be a very long and frustrating day._ Oliver thought to himself as he tugged the clean t-shirt on and followed her out the door.

When he opened the door he nearly plowed into the man guarding it. Or rather, men, seeing as there were three guards. Oliver maneuvered past the large man and into the hallway that that "Smoak" woman had disappeared into. It was narrow. Two people could stand shoulder to shoulder but that's it. It was a claustrophobic person's purgatory, seeing how it was insanely cramped and seemingly never ending.

When he rounded the corner he saw the blonde speaking to another woman. Her suit was nothing like Ms. Smoak's. It was professional. A gray skirt and matching blazer. The woman's hair was pinned up into a tight bun and she was holding a file in her hand. She was a few inches taller than the woman next to her and she reeked of authority.

"Mr. Queen." She acknowledged him with a small nod, her lips set in a thin line. "Glad to see you've joined the living. I am Amanda Waller." She said, stepping forward to politely shake his hand. And, wearily, he took it. But after the pleasantries were exchanged (between himself and Amanda, Ms. Smoak had decided to ignore his presence) he was ignored. The two women exchanged hushed words and Ms. Waller passed over the manilla file. Ending the conversation with a nod and turning back down the hallway.

Smoak turned to him, her expression unchanged from earlier. As she tried to pass by him, he grabbed her forearm. "You owe me some answers, Ms. Smoak." Her eyes glared daggers at his hand and before he could even blink, she was out of his grasp and twisting his arm at a concerning angle.

"Mr. Queen, I assure you that I owe you nothing." She said, making a general statement sound like a threat.

"Why did you save me?" He asked her, rubbing his sore wrist.

Smoak crossed her arms. "Waller thinks you can be of some use. She assigned me to you. End of story."

"Use for what?" Oliver prodded. "What the hell could you possibly want me for?"

She simply laughed, "Oliver. You have a lot to learn if you want to survive in this world. And right now. This world. This life. It's the only choice you've got. Now come with me. We have training to do."

"And why should I come with you?" Oliver asked, stepping towards her and hoping to intimidate her with his height but to no avail.

"Everything here can kill you, but I can do it the most efficiently-" She stepped froward, the click of her heels echoing against the concrete walls. She shoved a finger into the center of his chest, "-so don't underestimate me, Oliver Queen. Because if it comes down to my safety. I will kill you without a moment of hesitation."

He met her harsh gaze with equally stone cold eyes. "Oh, Ms. Smoak. I don't doubt that for a second. But-" he moved quickly and grabbed the gun, that was grasped in her left hand behind her back, and pointed it to the center of her chest. "You shouldn't underestimate me either."

She chuckled as stepped away from him, not even flinching as she grabbed her gun back, "touché Mr. Queen."

Oliver couldn't help but stare at her as she so arrogantly walked away from him. Honestly, did her leather suit _have_ to be that tight?!

But she could feel his eyes burning holes in her back. Felicity whipped around and hurled one of her blades at him, making a small cut on his cheek bone before getting stuck in the wall. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Lingering eyes are a burden, Mr. Queen. Look at me like I'm an object again and the next one goes in your eye. Am I clear?" She said with a sarcastically sweet smile. Tilting her head so her blonde hair moved off of her shoulders, falling to the side and exposing her skin.

He smirked at her, "crystal." And turned to follow her down the hallway. Just hoping that the end wasn't awaiting his execution.

* * *

Author's Note: I love these two together and this show is amazing. I hope I do their characters justice. I didn't portray Felicity as a babbler (even though she's adorable and we all love her) because I wanted her to be seen as the strong woman she is and had to become in order to adapt to the life style of an A.R.G.U.S agent. The first chapter is always the most difficult for me to write. I'm terrible at introductions but, expect longer chapters to come!

I'm sorry to all of the people that I have kept waiting with updates on my other stories. I have a lot going on and I'm trying to get back on top of my writing.

Review please xx


	2. Chapter 2

Aces and Queens: Chapter 2

Word Count: 1,801

* * *

For a woman with small legs in heels, she could sure walk fast. Oliver had to fall into a slow job to keep up with her motivated pace. Oliver nearly plowed into her when she came to a sudden halt. Felicity swiped her key card and punched in a few numbers on the keypad next to the door and it flew open. She stepped to the side and gestured for him to walk in.

"So.." he trailed off stepping past her into the dark room cautiously. "Did you bring me here to kill me?" He said with a forced laugh. Oliver wasn't even sure if he was entirely joking. She didn't give off the friendliest vibe.

Felicity followed him and switched the light on. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the quick change. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed that the room was a large training area. Equipped with weights, sparring dummies, target practice, and basic exercise equipment.

"So what's it going to be, Pretty Boy? A couple sparring rounds or would you rather do some cardio to work on your stamina?" She smirked as she pulled the taser out of her wristbands and dropping them to the floor. From what she knew about this boy, she wouldn't put it past him to accidentally turn them on and tase himself.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "My stamina is just fine, Ms. Smoak," he rebutted, narrowing his eyes at her sarcasm. He kicked his shoes off and stepped onto the blue mat, stretching his arms are rolling his neck to get his muscles to relax. Felicity stepped out of her heels and positioned herself opposite of him.

"I'll try not to break any bones, Queen." She chuckled, playfully pushing his buttons.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "You know I was raised to never put a hand on a girl." Felicity wasn't sure if this was a statement or and unfinished question but she decided to answer anyway.

"I'm not a _girl,_ Mr. Queen. I am an A.R.G.U.S agent and I have been trained to handle myself." She narrowed her ice blue eyes into slits at his sexist comment.

Oliver threw his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean that as a bad way. It's just how I was raised."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "well you're going to have to change your way of thinking." She spat at him through a clenched jaw. "Now come at me." She demanded. Beckoning him with one hand while the other rested gently on her hip.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't want to hurt you, Smoak." Oliver crossed his arms and widened his stance in a stubborn way. Planting his feet firmly on the mat to show her that he wasn't going to attack her.

Felicity had never been known for her strong patience. Quite the opposite actually. She was one of the most impatient agents that Waller had ever trained. Wether it was an interrogation, training or on a mission. When Felicity wanted something done, it was to be taken as a priority.

She ran the few paces that distanced them and jumped. Wrapping her legs around his neck, she twisted and he fell onto the mat. Oliver had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. He attempted to roll onto his side, but Felicity was still seated on top of him. Her knees were pinning his shoulders down and her feet were planted firmly on his forearm. In the back of his mind it registered that she had a blade pressed against his jugular vein. But in the moment, the only thing he could focus on was the fact that her lips were slightly parted and her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to control her breathing.

"Don't treat me like I'm made of glass Mr. Queen because-" but before she could finish her thought, he interrupted her.

"Oliver." He stated. Felicity narrowed her eyes at the interruption.

"Excuse me?" She leaned closer to him, her breath fanning across his lips. Oliver's eyes lids fluttered closed and she smirked. Felicity was far from stupid. She knew exactly what kind of affect that she would have on him.

"Call me Oliver. Not Mr. Queen." He whispered breathlessly.

"Well. From now on, to A.R.G.U.S, you are Agent Queen. To Waller your first name means nothing." He opened his eyes and the first thing he got to see was her's staring at him.

"But, I'm not asking Waller to call me Oliver. I'm asking you, Ms. Smoak. Do you have a first name?" He was prodding at her personal life. Trying to get her to open up to him in a way.

Felicity scoffed, "I don't have one anymore. All I am is Smoak around here. My former life went up in flames and who I am now is who I became when Waller recruited me." She jumped off of him and shoved her blade back into her utility belt. Crossing her arms, she motioned for him to stand. And, silently, he followed her unspoken order.

"I think," he started; taking a few hesitant steps toward the vicious blonde, "that you have more humanity left than you are giving yourself credit for." He was directly in front of her now, reaching up slowly to touch the side of her cheek, as if she were a frightened deer caught in the headlights of a truck.

But as soon and his fingers touched her skin, she reacted. Just as she was trained to do. Felicity elbowed him in his stomach and swung her foot around. The heel of her foot caught his cheekbone and he hit the mat with a thump.

Oliver groaned and rolled onto his back, looking up to the blonde towering over him. Her hands were balled into fists and held protectively in front of her chest. Her stance was solid, as if she were waiting for him to get up and fight back. Her jaw was clenched.

"You will do as you're told, Queen. Stop trying to dig into my past. You are an agent in training and I am your superior." Felicity's stance relaxed when Oliver propped himself on his elbow and stared up at her.

"Continue with the training, Smoak. What else do you have in mind?" Felicity's mouth stayed set in a flat line as she offered him a hand.

* * *

"Okay, Pretty Boy. You're going to prove to me that you can shoot a gun." Felicity said, tossing him her Glock G43 pistol that she kept strapped in her thigh holster.

Oliver caught it with ease. Although Shado had trained him exclusively with a bow, he was no stranger to guns. Slade had taught him how to shoot, much to Shado's displeasure. He clicked the safety off and pulled the slide back, readying the gun.

"So what's my target, Agent Smoak?" He asked her; a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Felicity crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Keep the ego at bay, Queen." She warned him. She internally winced at all the times she has seen one of her agents take a bullet because of their over confidence and underestimating their opponents.

Oliver nodded, taking a note of her change in voice. Obviously he had struck a nerve, but for the time being, he elected to ignore it.

Felicity led Oliver through the large metal door in the corner of the training room. Turning, she grabbed ear defenders off of the wall and tossed a pair to him and to her surprise, he put them on without making a sound. Oliver noticed that the shooting range was small. There were only two, very long, lanes and three guns of different sizes displayed on the wall. There were a couple boxes of extra bullets next to the stack of target papers on the shelf below the remote that controlled the targets.

Felicity pointed to the target that was placed 300 yards away on the back of the wall. "That is your target, Queen. If you hit the bullseye, we can move on to something different."

Oliver stepped up to the half wall that divided the small room from the shooting range and readied his shot. He used all the techniques that Shado had taught him when he was learning to shoot a bow. Relaxing your mind, controlling your breathing and solidifying your stance. He tried to push Shado's gentle voice from his mind. Memories of her pained eyes and the moment of her death flooded his mind. He fixed his eyes on the target and ignored everything he felt as he pulled the trigger.

Felicity pursed her lips in surprise. In all honestly, she hadn't expected him to even graze the target, let alone leave a hole in the bullseye. But the second he turned to face her, she wiped the impressed look off of her face. But when he smirked, she knew he had caught a glimpse of her expression.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "okay," she said, swiping the gun from him and thrusting her shoulder into his chest, knocking him slightly off balance and taking his spot at the range. Without blinking, she fired off six bullets, making a large hole in the center of the target, "not bad for a Pretty Boy."

Oliver chuckled, "Why do you call me that?"

She shrugged and strapped the gun back into her thigh holster. "Because you're 'Oliver Queen'. You're a Pretty Boy. Before the wreck, you never would've known how to shoot a gun or how to fight. I doubt you could've even thrown a punch."

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. So she had done her research on him. His past wasn't something that he was particularly proud of.

"Well-" Oliver started to speak but was interrupted when the door to the small shooting range was thrown open, immediately silencing both of them.

"Smoak. Queen. I have a mission for you." Waller told them. Her voice devoid of any emotion as she disappeared through the door, signaling for them to follow. And so they did.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm glad I got to write this chapter so soon. I might not be updating for the next week or so because school is starting and I'm going to be figuring out how to juggle seven classes, two online classes, a job and night school in one day.

I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH OF THE CONTINUED SUPPORT! xx


End file.
